Hit Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, the D.A. * Michael (the Red Bee's bee) * Detective Riley Antagonists: * Dr. Marah * Lizak Other Characters: * Mr. Vanger * Mr. Dupen Locations: * , Items: * Red Bee's "super camera machine" concealed in a fake piece of luggage | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Wing Low * Ferenc Locations: * ** ** * ** | StoryTitle3 = Betty Bates: "The Case of the Crooked Eights" | Synopsis3 = Betty Bates successfully defends Fred Conlin against a charge of murder. He was framed by Roland Lawson and Harvey Barth, who impersonated Fred's voice on a phone call to Toby Gillis. Betty breaks into Harvey Barth's house, on Long Island, to acquire a key piece of evidence. In court, at Fred's trial, she admits this. When confronted with Bates's theory of the frame-up, Roland Lawson blurts out a murder confession, pulls out a handgun, shoots at and misses Miss Bates, who pulls out her own handgun, and kills him. Lawson's wild shot kills his accomplice Barth. | Writer3_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler3_1 = Bob Powell | Inker3_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Roland Lawson * Harvey Barth Other Characters: * Fred Conlin * Toby Gillis Locations: * ** Bates Law Office ** The Tombs ** Barth's home on Long Island ** Courthouse | StoryTitle4 = X-5, Super Agent: "Assignment: Tradheim" | Synopsis4 = X-5 travels to Tradheim to meet with Herr Von Setz, an enemy agent posing as a dealer in beef. Tradheim is a small city that is suspiciously receiving enough beef to feed all of London, and X-5 must find out why. He poses as a man looking for work and is hired by Von Setz as a supervisor at the docks where the meat is unloaded. One of the dock workers trips and drops the large slab of beef, exposing the munitions hidden within. Unfortunately, right after X-5 makes this discovery, his true identity is found out and all of Von Setz's men start firing at him. Since the exit to the docks is being blocked off to trap him inside, X-5 has to look for another way through. The captain of the guards is off in a remote section, requesting the asistance of Herr von Setz over the phone. X-5 knocks the man out after he hangs up, and switches uniforms with him. In his new disguise, X-5 waits for Von Setz's arrival, and then hijacks his car and orders his enemy to drive them out of the docks and over to the headquarters of British Intelligence. There, Von Setz admits to arms smuggling for his home country, who planned to take over the Northlands. The British agents are all told about the smuggling freighters and X-5 is commended for his efforts to uncover the operation. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker4_1 = Charles Sultan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * (wears a monocle) * Other Characters: * Colonel Leonard Locations: * , * Gulf of Bothnia * Eland * Finway ( Southland | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Squee | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pete Birch Antagonists: * William Onslow * Onslow gang ** Pike ** Blacky * Scoop | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marlo * Marlo's son Antagonists: * The Queen * The Princess Locations: * Unnamed Kingdom Items: * A Black-Starred Skull | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Solis Antagonists: * Rock Men Other Characters: * Pretty People ** Queen Beatica Locations: * Beneath the earth Items: * Ray Guns | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Oriental spies Other Characters: * the Captain Locations: * , Hawaii Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Mary Lou Supporting Characters: * Professor Grump Antagonists: * Snipp * Pokem Items: * Antigravitol Formula | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Dictator of Kampfland Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * * Vehicles: * tanks | Notes = * First issue for Betty Bates, Lady At Law by Bob Powell, credited as "Stanley Charlot." ** Per the 3rd panel of the 1st page of this issue's story, Betty's full name is "Elizabeth Bates"; it's painted on her office door. ** Betty breaks into Roland Lawson's house, and admits it in court. No repercussions ever ensue from this. * Neon ** The U.S. President in the Neon segment is not actually named in this story, and he only appears in two panels, in one of which he is walking. In the Uncle Sam story in , the President is also unnamed, and walking. At the time these comics were published, the extent of President Roosevelt handicap was not widely known. ** In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, [[Hit Comics Vol 1 4#Synopsis for Neon the Unknown: .22The Transatlantic Bridge.22|'Kampfland']], Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. * Eland, Finway, Northland, and Southland appear in a map on the splash panel of the X-5, Super Agent story. Their geographic positions on that map correspond, respectively, to those of Iceland, Finland, Norway, and Sweden. The caption of the 2nd panel on the 1st page identifies Tradheim as being in Northland; in Real World geography Tradheim is in Norway. No other mention or reference to the names of any of these countries is made for the remainder of the story. It may be that this map, in the context of the Quality Universe, is merely symbolic, after the fashion of many earlier Will Eisner spy story splash panels, including several for both Black X and X-5. ** The nationality of the villains, both of whom walk and talk and are named like German Nazis, is never explicitly stated. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics was: ** "The Madman's Castle or the Living Ghost", by Toni Blum. | Trivia = * Charles Sultan signed his X-5, Super Agent story as "Cary Weyt." | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #4, Oct 1940 }}